


Deeds of an evil man before seven a.m.

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Job Fridays Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-24
Updated: 2009-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: John finds a way to keep Rodney from going to work too early...





	Deeds of an evil man before seven a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [in a comment here](https://neevebrody.livejournal.com/110348.html?thread=1652492#t1652492) after feeling inspired by neevebrody's post.

"It's not even seven," John said, nuzzling the back of Rodney's neck.

Rodney squirmed in John's arms, which weren't too tight but wouldn't let him go. "Do you have _any_ idea how long those simulations will take?"

"Then a bit longer won't matter," John said, mouthing his way to Rodney's ear to nibble on it.

"What kind of logic is that supposed to be?" Rodney said grumpily, unable to hold back a shudder as one of John's hands wandered down his stomach.

"The one where you stay here with _me_ for a bit longer and I'll make it worth your while," John breathed into his ear, slipping his hand into Rodney's boxer shorts.

"But— the simulations..."

John took Rodney's hardening cock in his hand and moved aside enough to be able to push Rodney onto his back. He crawled on top of him, pushing his dick against Rodney's and leaned down to give Rodney a deep, wet kiss.

Rodney's response was immediate. His fingers curled into John's hair, his mouth opened up to return the kiss and his hips tried to increase the lovely pressure of John against him.

When John pulled back, grinning deviously down at Rodney, Rodney pouted and said, "You're an evil man."

"On the contrary," John said, moving down the bed, down Rodney's body, nipping, kissing and licking on the way until he reached his goal. "Look at that," he said in mock-surprise. "I think you don't _really_ want to go to work just yet."

"Evil," Rodney re-iterated, but it turned into a moan when John pulled his boxers down just enough to have full access and slid his mouth down his cock, taking him deep in one go.

Rodney sighed and breathed hard with the effort not to moan just yet.

John moved up his cock to concentrate on the head, letting his tongue draw a circle along the ridge until he downright pushed the tip of it against the spot on the underside.

Rodney couldn't help groaning. John took his cock in his hand and started working Rodney while his mouth kept playing with the head, licking, then sucking until his cheeks hollowed.

It was wet and enthusiastic, and Rodney could never get enough of John being just so damn happy to blow him.

John looked up Rodney's body, taking him deeper again and Rodney gently put a hand on his head, stroking lightly as John continued to draw pleasure from him.

When John moved a finger from the base of Rodney's cock over his balls to his perineum, Rodney was done for. John sucked one more time and Rodney's hand tightened just enough to warn John. The heat that had built up within him exploded, and he flooded John's mouth with his come, spurt after spurt, every one of which was greedily sucked in and swallowed.

Rodney was spent and _exhausted_ , but John didn't have enough and kept licking at his cock, trying to catch every last bit of his release.

"You're insatiable," Rodney noted breathlessly.

John smiled widely at him in a way that said he not only agreed with the statement but was proud of it.


End file.
